Yotsuba & Snow
by yyvonnee
Summary: Snow is falling and Yotsuba wants to play in the snow. But, everyone is busy. Will Yotsuba find someone to play with?


Fan fiction: Yotsuba & Snow  
Summary: Snow is falling and Yotsuba wants to play in the snow. But, everyone is busy. Will Yotsuba find someone to play with?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yotsuba

Snow was falling down on the roads and paths. It could be visible through the windows, which were frosted. Yotsuba Koiwai was excited to see something extraordinary happen like that. She ran downstairs calling to "Dad" on the way out the door and rang the Ayases' (her neighbors) doorbell.  
Two seconds later, Mrs. Ayase came to the gate and let Yotsuba in. "You do look hungry"  
Yotsuba smiled, eating her snack. Ena came downstairs, rubbing her eyes. "Hi Yotsuba" She sat in the chair next to her.  
Yotsuba looked Ena straight in the eye. "Ena, it's snowing outside."  
"I know"  
Her eyes twinkled. "Do you want to play with me, then?"  
" Sorry, Yotsuba. But, I'm busy right now. I've got an assignment to work on. It's due next week."  
Yotsuba was curious. "What assignment?" she asked, finished her snack and grabbing for more on the table.  
"Astronomy. I have to detect the movements of the planets in the solar system and their species type." She explained, patiently.  
" Cool!" Yotsuba said. "Do you need any assistance, m'lady?" She said it in a very formal way.  
Ena laughed, a polite laugh. "No thank you, Yotsuba. This assignment is our own, which means we have to do these ourselves."  
"Oh"  
There was a sound of padded footsteps on the stairs behind Yotsuba: Fuka had come down the stairs. She removed a juice box from the refrigerator and sat down opposite Yotsuba. She started to slurp it in loud noises. After she had finished, she looked up and noticed Yotsuba. She grinned and greeted her,  
"Good morning, Yotsuba"  
"Fuka, Fuka. Do you want to play with me in the snow?"  
Fuka felt sorry for this kid. "Sorry Yotsuba, I have to go out later"  
Yotsuba didn't bother finding out more about other people's whereabouts this time and just muttered an "oh"  
Ena was taking tiny sips of her Milk Grain. Whilst Fuka and Yotsuba were just sitting there, having a staring contest. Fuka made a face. Yotsuba laughed, trying not to blink, but she did. Fuka won. They had another round. Mrs. Ayase was busy chopping strawberries, Yotsuba's favorite, on her flowered chopping board when the doorbell rang.  
" Oh, I'll go get it." Yotsuba cried, jumping up from her seat and opening the door to see who it is.  
She was surprised to see Asagi standing there, with her bike, helmet on. "Like my bike?" She grinned at Yotsuba.  
"Come in! Come in!"  
Asagi, who had taken off her helmet and strapped her bike outside, followed Yotsuba in the chilly house, and got a cold drink out of the fridge, she popped the can and drank it in three gulps.  
"Asagi, do you want to play with me in the snow right now?" Yotsuba asked hopefully. This was the third person she had asked so far.  
" Er- No, sorry Yotsuba. I have a date to go to."  
"Oh, okay"  
She slumped out of the kitchen and sat on the leathery couch. When suddenly, a thought occurred in her head. She ran from the room and practically hugged Mrs. Ayase around the thigh.  
"Mummy, do you want to play snow with me outside?"  
This was the same disagreement with everyone else. "Sorry dear, I have to go to the grocery store in a minute." Mrs. Ayase replied. Then added, in a whisper, "We're out of meat."  
Yotsuba left the house with a loud SLAM! While she was walking, she thought  
"_No one wants to play with me because they are all busy with something  
But, I haven't lost hope yet. There still has to be one person who agrees."  
_She decided asking her father was a bad idea because he was very busy with work. She couldn't ask Jumbo because she didn't know where he lived and whether he had work today and definitely not Yanda. She and Yanda had grown a dislike ever since they had met each other.  
Yotsuba sighed and thought  
_There is no one else I know who would play with me  
Let alone Miura. She probably has just as much homework as Ena, since they're both best friends.  
_She had arrived at the park. It was a little one complete with a see saw, swing and a kiddies slide with climbing equipments. It was called Elephant Park. Sure, there were elephants all around representing the name. She was sitting at the swing, immovable when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a girl in white tennis shorts and a blue 'Save the world' shirt come striding in towards her.  
She looked about five or six. She had hazel eyes, straight black hair and bangs covering her forehead, a little nose and thin legs and arms.  
Yotsuba was too busy staring at the girl, considering her features when she said,  
"Hi"  
Surprised, she gave her sign of gesture and said, "Hello"  
The girl shook Yotsuba's outstretched hand. "Who're you and where do you come from?" She stared at Yotsuba, suspiciously.  
" Yotsuba Koiwai. I come from over there." She pointed straight ahead of the road towards the right, where the houses ended and the fields began.  
The girl nodded. "My name is Sakura Osaka. I am five years old and-"  
"Me too!" Yotsuba interrupted, excitedly.  
The girl nodded again. "Want to play in the snow, then?"  
"Sure, Sakura-Chan"  
So, they played in the snow: made snow angels, threw snowballs and built a snowman, all morning and the afternoon until Mr. Koiwai turned up to pick up Yotsuba.  
Yotsuba looked over the rim of the snowman and said in a tiny voice, "Daddy…"  
She thought that he was going to be mad at her for leaving the house without telling him, but when she was cradled in his arms, he looked happy to see her.  
"Bye, Yotsuba Koiwai!" called Sakura-Chan, as she walked home.  
Yotsuba waved, but then her father whispered, "Guess what I have for our late afternoon snack."  
He put her down.  
Yotsuba guessed. "Ramen… Onigiri…. Dango…. Soba…. Udon"  
"Nope" he shook his head and pulled out of his satchel, two mini cupcakes. "They're called cupcakes"  
Yotsuba's eyes sparkled. "Oh Daddy!"  
But Koiwai hushed her. "Shush... Let's eat it on our way home, shall we?"  
"Sure"  
They walked home together, munching happily on their cupcakes like two golden beams of sunshine.


End file.
